


No.6 Wedding AU

by 0057



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, is not good, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0057/pseuds/0057
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this isnt good lmao dont</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.6 Wedding AU

**The. Day of The Wedding**

Shion stood in front of the mirror, sweating anxiously. He was excited to marry his ~~main ho~~ bf Nez............

NEZUMK walked in the room, looking fine as usual. 

"Whats up, bro?"

Shion gasped, "NEZ!!!!!!1!!1!1!"

Nezumi smacked his ass adm they kissed.

(im rly fuckin sorry,,,)

**THE WEDDING**

The two gays stood at the altar....... The priest looked hot in his frosted tips and flame shirt. He was Guy Fieri.

"Whos ready to go to flavortown???" he SCREMED.

everyone cried.

"Shion...... do u take Nez as ur spicy wifey ;)"

Shion took Nez's longg hand into his, "yes boi!!!"

"Nezoomba do u take Shiton as ur hot ass husband?"

Nezums looked away....... He snatched his hands from Shion..... 

"Im sorry bro.... I can't..." One tear rolled down his cheek, "No homo........."

Shion fainted and fell to the floor. Guy ran away with the hot sauce.....

 

Nezumi was never seen or heard from again..... Shion married Guy Fieri.


End file.
